the titan's son
by thex titan of death
Summary: when percy gets betrayed by everyone he meets a new titan will this turn out to be good or will percy discover the truth behind this new titan. disclaimer inside


I will only say this once I don't own PJO or HOO those belong to rick Riordan

Chapter 1 introduction

Percy's Pov

I hate them. I hate them all. Who am I. well I will tell you I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, slayer of Kronos and Gaia and all of the others titles. I had a great life until he showed up.

Flashback

I saw a hell hound chasing some kid so I grabbed my sword and killed it. then I introduced myself I said to him I am Percy Jackson who are you he said I am Dennis grant. Then my father showed up and said campers I present my son Dennis be good to him and he flashed out. I thought cool I have a half brother maybe he will be cool oh how wrong I was. He tried to boast he was better than me and get me upset once he knew that didn't work. he started to take my friends away everyone left me the only ones who didn't betray me were the gods and Chiron, even the Romans and Nico and Thalia betrayed me. Then Dennis did something that was too far he killed my parents and left me a note on their body saying _this is want you get weakling enjoy life alone. From Dennis _after that I had enough so I stormed back to camp (no pun intended) and found Dennis on the beach when I saw him I let loose all of my stored up rage from the betrayals from my parents death and let it out when I did a 35 foot tall wave appeared and lightning started striking, the earth started to shake from my rage in my anger I didn't notice 14 flashes of light appear behind me. When I noticed the light I turned around and saw the Olympian council plus Hestia and Hades.

Flashback end

what happened next shocked me.

flash back

the Olympian council plus Hestia and Hades flashed me to Olympus and said Percy Jackson we have been told you attacked Dennis Grants is this true I responded yes. Zeus then said Percy I am sorry but because of the ancient laws we must kill you. But then an unknown voices comes out of nowhere and says no my friend it is not his time. I turned to the owner of the voice and saw it was a man he was 6 feet tall with purple hair and eyes and a tan skin and he was radiating so much power that Gaia's power was nonexistent compared to his. Zeus yelled Who DARES INTERRUPT AN OLYMPIAN COUNCIL MEETING. But to my shock the man just laughed and said Zeus I thought you would remember your uncle. Zues then bowed and said forgive me uncle Thex I did not know it was you and I looked around and the Olympian council were all bowing to him I then asked who are you then he started rolling around on the floor laughing clutching his sides. I am your great uncle but the Olympians will call me thex and you will call me uncle but I am thex the titan of fate, prophecy, domains, hand to hand combat, the void, elements and secrets. I then was about to bow thex said don't bow nephew I am not Zeus. I then asked why are you here uncle. (Percy will call the gods by their names.) He responded with I am here to visit camp half blood with my favorite nephew. I nodded my head well then lets go uncle and we started to walk towards camp. When we got there Dennis walked up to us and said who are you why don't you hang out with me and not this loser I slayed Gaia and the giants. uncle responded with no go away I am a titan of death.

**until I can figure out how to upload new chapters this is how I will do it**

chapter 2 truths  
Percy's pov Dennis drew and sword and said I don't care if you're chaos you will fall to me the greatest hero ever. I looked over to my uncle and he was laughing yeah yeah kid whatever helps you sleep at night you couldn't beat me even if you were my age. Dennis asked how old are I am approximately nine hundred ninety-nine trillion years old Dennis replied with no way you can be that. Nico responded with yeah you cant be. uncle said I am and you Nicholas di Angelo should smell the death radiating of me. Nico responded with who are you. uncle said I am Thex the titan of fate, prophecy, domains, hand to hand combat, the void, elements and secrets. all the camper responded by taking out their swords and were about to charge until uncle suddenly disappeared and in his place a kid who was 5 feet and 10 inches tall with oceanic blue hair and eyes swirling like typhoons the kid said Percy unless your like me stop staring at me. I guess I was staring. he laughed and said Percy this is my demi titan form you know me as Thex I am Aquio Storm son of Oceanus.  
guys if you want an oc added fill in the forum in this style  
name  
weapon  
parent  
relationship  
likes  
dislikes  
betrayed by  
year born  
**Titan of death out**


End file.
